Nessie y el cuento de papá
by lanenisita
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu hija mitad humana, mitad vampira te pide que le cuentes un cuento en la noche de brujas? ¿Se asustará ella con tu cuento? ¿O te asustarás tú con sus respuestas? OS para el Happy Halloween Contest!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito este singular one shot de Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween Contest<strong>

_**Título:**_ Nessie y el cuento de papá.

_**Penname:**_ Lanenisita  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_ _¿Qué pasa cuando tu hija mitad humana, mitad vampira te pide que le cuentes un cuento en la noche de brujas? ¿Se asustará ella con tu cuento? ¿O te asustarás tú con sus respuestas?_

_**Personajes a trabajar:**_ Edward/Bella/Nessie

_**Número de palabras: **__3500 aproximadamente._

_**Página del Contest:**__http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest_

_"Somos los únicos padres que no necesitan dormir, y nuestra hija ya duerme toda la noche"_

_Edward Cullen_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– ¡Ah! ¡Qué buenos tiempos aquellos en que Nessie junto a su biberón de sangre y un asqueroso peluche de lobo dormía plácidamente toda la noche! ¡Qué tiempos! ¡Cómo quisiera volver a ellos! – dije de manera melancólica mientras mi adorada ex–humana y ahora vampiresa esposa, Bella Cullen, sonreía aferrada a mi pecho debido a la inesperada interrupción.

Pocos minutos atrás habíamos tenido el placer de unir nuestros cuerpos de la manera más salvajemente sublime que podía existir. Mi esposa era una insaciable en la cama, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que complacerla. Además, cien años sin saber lo que era sexo, era ahora de ponerme al día.

Nos encontrábamos listos para el tercer round de la noche cuando una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza retumbó con fuerza en ese momento. Una voz que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Una pequeña voz que le pertenecía a mi hija, Reneesme Carlie Cullen.

Gruñí al volver a escucharla en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso era una broma o algo así? Debía ser una buena pasada o algo por el estilo. Es que simplemente no tenía sentido…

_¿Qué niña semi–vampira se despierta a la media noche de la noche de brujas y pide a su padre lector de mentes algo tan peculiar como eso?_

– Será mejor que vayas a ver que necesita – dijo entre risas mi esposa mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Intenté averiguar el motivo de su felicidad penetrando su escudo mental pero fue imposible. Después de lo sucedido con los Vulturis, ella había aprendido a la perfección a controlarlo y ahora era una experta en discriminar los momentos en que yo podía o no entrar a su mente. Y ese no era uno de esos momentos...

– Tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar seriamente sobre el control de ese escudo mientras estemos en la cama – me quejé mientras salía de la misma y la miraba de manera intensa a sus ojos que esa noche se veían más negros y hambrientos que nunca, aun cuando apenas pocas horas atrás se había bebido dos alces y tres cervatillos.

Ella volvió a asentir y sonrió mientras escondía su desnudez bajo las sabanas de nuestra cama. Bufando y gruñendo mientras me vestía rápidamente, hice una nota mental de hablar seriamente con Emmett. Él debía ser el culpable de los desvelos de mi hija… ¡De eso estaba seguro!

– ¡Maldito vampiro infantil! – mascullé con fuerza al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación de mi hija y la veía sonreírme con sus preciosos labios rosaditos.

– Hola, papi – susurró con su adorable voz.

En ese mismo momento, aquella pequeña brujita de mi corazón con su encantador susurro, logró desvanecer mi mal humor. Le sonreí al instante y me acerqué a su cama. Ella se acercó a mí y tocó mis mejillas con sus pequeñas manos. A mi mente vinieron todas las imágenes que ella proyectaba de los últimos minutos. Ella llamándome, ella abrazada a su horrendo muñeco y pidiéndome que vaya a su habitación. Yo asentí al confirmar que mi hija en realidad si me había llamado con su mente y ella sonrió.

– Pensé que no me habías escuchado. Creí que estabas dormido – dijo con ternura.

– Nena, papá no duerme – le respondí con una sonrisa torcida.

– Y si no duermes… ¿Para qué mama y tú tienen una cama en su habitación? – me preguntó con su ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de inmediato abandonó mi rostro. Es que podía asegurar que si yo no fuese un vampiro inmortal que llevaba más de 100 años muerto, de seguro me hubiese sonrojado. Tantos años andando por esta tierra, tantos años en la universidad y tantas carreras cursadas, tanta sabiduría y tanta lectura de mente no me había preparado para aquel momento. Es que en una situación como la mía… ¿Que le respondes a tu hija de técnicamente dos meses de edad pero con la apariencia y mentalidad de siete años sobre lo que sus padres hacen por las noches en su cama y que no incluye precisamente dormir?

– Nessie...– le gruñí despacito. Ella se encogió de hombros y abrazó su peluche. Decidí cambiarle el tema rápidamente –. Es muy tarde para estar despierta, cariño.

– ¡No podía dormir, papi! El tío Emmett me contó esta tarde una historia de miedo – Esta vez el gruñido escapó con más fuerza de lo normal que logró sobresaltar a mi hija.

– ¡Ahora si me vas a escuchar Emmett! ¡Contándole cosas raras a mi hija! ¡Pero claro…Como no es él quien tiene que aguantar sus desvelos! – me quejé en voz baja mientras las aletas de mi nariz se contraían y mis puños se apretaban. Mi hija retrocedió un poco, y abrazó con más fuerza al peluche. Me di cuenta que mi aterrada hija, estaba incluso más asustada que antes, por lo que por su bien intenté calmarme.

– Amor, esos cuentos de terror son mentira. El tío Emmett tiene un serio problema aquí arriba en su cabecita – dije señalando mi sien. La pequeña asintió no muy convencida.

– Entonces, si sus cuentos de terror son una mentira. ¿Me cuentas uno de verdad? ¡Y no me cuentes ese del león estúpido y la oveja masoquista que ese ya me lo sé! – yo rodeé mis ojos al escuchar sus palabras. ¡En serio esta niña sería la causa de la muerte súbita de un vampiro!

– Es la oveja estúpida y el león masoquista, cariño – la corregí mientras me sentaba en su cama.

– Bueno, eso… ¡Quiero otro cuento! – dijo con un puchero gracioso. Yo sonreí y asentí.

– Te puedo contar un cuento. Es algo de miedo eso si… – dije con algo de voz tenebrosa. La pequeña se estremeció y yo le sonreí mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama.

– ¡Dale! – me dijo de manera entusiasta. Yo sonreí para mis adentros ya que el cuento infantil que estaba por contarle no tenía nada de aterrador.

– Se llama _"Caperucita y el Lobo"_ – le susurré. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados en ese momento.

– ¿Lobo como Fido? – preguntó sonriente mientras abrazaba al asqueroso animal que tenía en sus brazos y al cual Rosalie bautizó como Fido.

– Sí, un lobo muy feo y horrendo como Fido o como… ¡Jacob! – le dije entre risas.

– ¡Hey! ¡Jacob no es feo, papi! ¡Es un lindo cachorrito! – se quejó la niña con un severo puchero. Yo bufé ante su defensa al chucho y me encogí de hombros.

– Bueno, como sea. ¿Me vas a dejar contar el cuento? – ella asintió con fuerza y descansó su cabecita llena de rizos en la almohada.

– ¡Empieza! – dijo con un gran bostezo. Yo suspiré y empecé a hablar.

– Erase una vez una niña pequeña que vivía con su madre en una pequeña casa de cam... – ella abrió sus ojos y alzó la mano para interrumpirme.

– ¿La niña puedo ser yo? ¡Yo vivo en una casa de campo! – yo me encogí de hombros y ella asintió.

– Como sea – le dije –. La cosa es que Caperucita ib...– mi hija carraspeó y me alzó una ceja. Yo hice una mueca y corregí la historia – La cosa es que Nessie salió de su casita para visitar a su abuelita para llevarle una cesta de comida.

– Pero papi… – habló mi hija con su ceño fruncido –. ¡La abuelita Esme no come! ¡A menos que le esté llevando unas bolsitas de sangre en la cestita!

– Como sea – dije con desdén –. Y no son bolsitas, se dicen pintas de sangre, cariño – ella sonrió y asintió –. Bueno… ¿En qué íbamos? Bueno… Nessie llevaba una cesta con pintas de sangre para la abuelita Esme porque estaba enferma.

– ¿Enferma? ¿El abuelito Carlisle no la podía curar? ¿Qué tenía papi? – yo rodeé los ojos. Respiré profundo y me armé de valor al darme cuenta que la noche era larga junto a mi hija.

– No lo sé, mi amor – le respondí con un suspiro.

– Y si no sabes... ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? – dijo antes de morder su labio, gesto netamente heredado de su madre.

– Nessie, así dice el cuento – mascullé bajito.

– ¡Qué cuento más extraño, papi! – se quejó. Yo respiré nuevamente y la miré fijamente.

– ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? – la amenacé –. Papá debe volver a la cama y la señorita ya debe dormir.

– ¡No me respondiste para que tienes una cama, papi! – me respondió desafiante. Yo tragué grueso y negué.

– Bueno, mejor volvamos al cuento – le dije cambiando otra vez el tema. Ella asintió y sonrió –. Nessie iba a casa de su abuelita Esme a dejarle sangre porque estaba enferma y el abuelito Carlisle no podía curarla. Al llegar a la mitad del bosque se encontró con un lobo feroz – mi hija saltó de su cama y abrazó a Fido.

– ¡Jake! ¡Jake! – canturreó emocionada. Yo sonreí al confirmar el comentario de Alice sobre el fuerte parecido de mi hija con Mandy, la niña de rizos de aquel dibujo animado de la tv que tenía por mascota un perro imbécil llamado Botones. ¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Qué parecido aquel el de la caricatura con mi hija y el imprimado y metiche lobo Jacob Black!

Mi hija sonrió y besó a su Fido en el hocico mientras canturreaba alegre. Yo bufé al verla tan feliz por ese perro sarnoso que decidí de manera muy inocente cambiar la versión del cuento original.

– Como sea – le dije –. La cosa es que Jake, era un lobo imbécil que al parecer tenía tendencias homosexuales.

– Papi – le llamó mi nena con cara de confusión –. ¿Qué es hoxomesuales? – yo reprimí una carcajada y la miré mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama.

– Homosexuales, cariño. Homosexuales – ella seguía con su ceño fruncido por lo que decidí explicarlo de manera algo sencilla –. ¡Un lobo homosexual…es aquel que se viste con un tutú de bailarina!

– Papi, tía Alice tiene un tutú de bailarina. ¿Ella es un lobo homosexual?

– ¡No, mi amor! ¡Tía Alice es un vampiro! ¡Jacob es el lobo!

– ¡Y tú eres mi papi y yo soy Nessie, la hibrida! ¡Mucho gusto! – sonrió con autosuficiencia.

– ¡Como sea! – le dije intentando calmarme por las constantes interrupciones de mi hija –. La cosa es que el lobo homosexual se encontró con Nessie y se pusieron a conversar.

– ¿Y de que hablaron? – me preguntó la pequeña curiosa. Yo me quedé en blanco por un segundo. ¡Piensa, Edward! ¡Piensa! ¿Qué es lo más gay que puede existir en este planeta?

– ¡De Justin Bieber! – le respondí con una gran sonrisa mientras imaginariamente me daba palmaditas de aliento en la espalda. ¡Excelente respuesta, Cullen!

– ¡Pero a mí no me gusta Justin Bieber, papi! – se quejó mi hija. ¡La mierda! ¿Es que acaso mi hija no me iba a dejar dañarle el cuento a mi gusto?

– Cariño, estamos hablando en supuestos – mascullé.

– ¡Yo pensé que hablabas en español, papi! – dijo ella. Yo volví a rodar los ojos mientras respiraba con fuerza y me animaba a mi mismo a ser paciente con la nena. En ese momento y de manera repentina una voz se coló en mi mente.

_¿Ahora ves por qué me reía?_

– ¡Isabella! – grité desde la habitación de mi hija. Una risa armónica se escuchó del otro lado de la casa –. ¡Ya hablaremos de esto cuando estemos en la cama!

– ¡Ah! ¡O sea que ustedes hablan cuando están en la cama! ¡Qué aburridos han sido! ¡Mi tío Emmett dijo que en la cama él y mi tía Rose hacen cositas sucias! – dijo con inocencia mi hija. Yo abrí los ojos como platos ante su respuesta.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – me puse de pie rápidamente –. ¿Cuándo te dijo eso el tío Emmett? – le pregunté asustado.

– Hace dos días, creo. Es que le pregunté el porqué tía Alice y tío Jasper rompieron su cama y él me contó que las cositas sucias pueden hacer romper camas. ¡Me dijo que tú sabías incluso romper cabeceros! ¿Es cierto eso, papi? – llevé mi mano a mi boca y ahogué un grito.

– ¡Maldito Emmett! ¡Esta me las pagas! – Mascullé mientras daba vueltas en la habitación de Nessie.

– Papi…Después de todo ¿Qué son las cositas sucias? – preguntó después de un momento mi hija con su cabecita ladeada. Intenté calmarme y la miré fijamente.

– Nessie, debes de dejar de decir eso de cositas sucias. Ya hablaré con tío Emmett sobre esto – la reprendí suavemente. Ella sonrió y asintió.

– Mejor sigue con el cuento, papi. ¡Me quedé con la intriga sobre el lobo homosexual! – le dijo con un puchero. Yo asentí con una sonrisa mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama.

– Bueno, el lobo homosexual le pidió a Nessie que tuviesen una tarde de chicas para así despistarla de llevarle la sangre a su abuelita.

– ¡Lobo malo! – dijo la niña con su ceño fruncido.

– ¡Lobo gay malo! – la corregí –. Bueno, ellos tuvieron su tarde de chicas y…– Nessie me interrumpió enseguida.

– ¿Qué se hace en una tarde de chicas, papi? – me preguntó con genuino interés. ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que le digo si yo nunca he sido una chica?

– Vieron esa película… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí! Se llama _"Sexo en la Ciudad"_ y también comieron golosinas con millones de calorías – le respondí satisfecho.

– ¿Sexo en la ciudad? ¡Ah! ¡Esa no debe ser la película favorita del tío Emmett! – dijo con un asentimiento.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunté confundido.

– ¡Porque mi tío dijo el otro día que el sexo en la playa era lo mejor que existía en ese jodido universo! – me dijo con una sonrisa.

– Mi amor, creo que las visitas a casa de los abuelos estarán suspendidas por un tiempo – le dije tratando de no entrar en pánico. ¡Qué carajos le pasaba a Emmett! ¡Hablar de esas cosas frente a una niña que a sus dos meses de edad ya tenía en su haber el trauma de querer ser exterminada antes de nacer por una manada de perros malolientes, de haber matado a su madre estando aun en su vientre, de haber convocado a los Vulturis desde Italia, de haber creado una nueva manada y con ello más nuevos perros y por ultimo pero no menos importante, de llamar de manera inconsciente a cuanto aquelarre de vampiros existiera en la tierra para que la defendieran! ¡Y ahora… súmale el trauma del sexo! ¡Genial! ¡Mi hija va a necesitar psicólogo por el resto de su vida, que para variar es inmortal!

– ¡Pero a mí me gusta el tío Emmett! – dijo con un puchero y un sollozo corto. Unas grandes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

– ¡No… no llores Nessie! – le pedí suplicante.

– Papi… soy muy chiquita para que me quites lo que yo quiero – dijo entre hipidos de llantos.

– No, mi amor… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Papá te complace en todo pero no llores – le rogué.

– ¡Yo quiero al tío Emmett! ¡Quiero saber que son las cositas sucias! ¡Quiero otro vaso de sangre para dormir! – lloró de manera amarga con su cabeza echada para atrás y golpeaba a Fido contra el colchón.

– Ya… ya… voy por ella – dije al ver que de las tres peticiones, la ultima era la más factible. Salí de la habitación enseguida y corrí a la pequeña reserva de sangre que teníamos para ella. Rápidamente vacié un poco de sangre de alce en un vaso y corrí de regreso a su habitación. Ella se lo bebió pero hizo una cara amarga.

– ¿Alce? ¡Puaj! ¿Ya se acabó el oso pardo? – preguntó mientras limpiaba sus labios con su lengua. ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Mi hija resultó ser exigente!

– Era todo lo que había – le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella asintió con una mueca y se volvió a acomodar debajo de su cobertor bordado con el escudo de mi familia.

– Bueno, mejor sigue con tu cuento – me animó antes de soltar un gran bostezo.

– Está bien – le dije mientras me acomodaba junto a ella en su pequeña cama. Ella se acomodó a mi lado y atenta se dispuso a escucharme –, Resulta que después que vieron la película y comieron golosinas, el lobo homosexual súbitamente fue poseído por el espíritu extraño de Lady Gaga y se quiso comer a la niña.

– Se llama Nessie, papi. ¿Tan difícil es de recordarlo? – me dijo con un gruñido. Yo rodé los ojos en respuesta.

– Como sea. El lobo gay malo se quiso comer a Nessie pero en ese momento apareció un apuesto y valiente leñador.

– ¿Tan apuesto y valiente como tú? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Yo sonreí y besé su cabecita ante tan bonita respuesta. La primera y única con lógica aquella noche.

– Sí, tan apuesto y valiente como papá – le respondí orgulloso. Ella asintió y me dejó continuar –. Bueno, al ver a la pequeña Nessie en peligro el valiente leñador fue directamente a matar al perro sarnoso ese. Y le dio donde más le dolía.

– ¿En las bolitas? – preguntó mi hija con ternura. Yo negué. Nota mental: Matar a mi hermano Emmett ya que la palabra bolitas _también_ era de su autoría.

– No… le arrancó el tutú rosa y el lobo gay se puso a llorar mientras se alejaba de allí.

– ¡Ese leñador es mi héroe! – dijo mi hija antes de soltar un gran bostezo y cerrar los ojos –. ¡Tan valiente como mi papi Edward! – yo sonreí y abracé con fuerza a mi nena, al pedacito de amor que mi esposa y yo, extrañamente habíamos procreado.

– Tan valiente como papá – le susurré mientras la mecía despacito al ver que el sueño la estaba empezando a vencer.

Cuando la sentí del todo dormida, muy lento la acomodé entre sus almohadas y apagué su lamparita de noche. Al salir de la habitación, la escuché llamarme en su mente.

_Papi… me gustó tu cuento pero la próxima vez…_

_¿Me lees por favor el Kama Sutra?_

Me tensé de inmediato y volteé para responderle pero ella ya estaba roncando junto a Fido entre sus brazos. Yo negué y me dirigí de regreso a mi habitación donde mi esposa me esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Me acosté a su lado después de haber sacado completamente mi ropa.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me preguntó con voz inocente. Yo gruñí cuando ella se acurrucó a mi lado.

– ¿Sabías que nuestra hija me ha pedido que le lea el Kama Sutra? ¡Y yo que le estaba contando el cuento de los Hermanos Grimm! – me quejé amargamente. Ella sonrió y besó mi pecho.

– Nada novedoso, amor. Ayer me preguntó porqué cada vez que la tía Rose jugaba a las escondidas con el tío Emmett terminaban con su ropa desgarrada – me dijo con una pequeña risita.

– ¿Así que sabías lo que me esperaba esta noche? – le pregunté alzando una ceja. Ella asintió con fuerza.

– A mí me tocó responder sus preguntas y maravillarme con sus respuestas cuando te fuiste de caza, así que estamos a mano – me dijo mientras mordía su labio, costumbre que no había perdido y que ahora como vampira la hacía ver más sexy que cuando era humana - A Alice la atormentó un par de días antes y créeme que si Rosalie hubiese podido se hubiese sonrojado cuando Nessie le preguntó sobre los lugares mas exóticos para hacer "cositas sucias". Así que era justo que te tocara a ti. Muero por ver como haras cuando ya no puedas evadir la pregunta de las cositas sucias - Yo gruñí al escuchar decir esas dos palabras de manera tan inocente pero aun así tan sexualmente provocadora.

– ¿Sabes que eres una bruja no? – le dije mientras tocaba su suave vientre. Ella asintió con fuerza y dejó un nuevo beso en mi pecho.

– Creí que era una vampiresa, una hermosa vampiresa – me susurró al oído. Yo sonreí ante su respuesta.

– Una hermosa vampiresa, madre de una niña que pregunta sobre el sexo a sus dos meses de nacida, y esposa de un obsesionado vampiro que está deseoso por enterrarse en ti hasta el amanecer.

– ¡Ah! ¡Al diablo Los Locos Adams y Los Kardashians! ¡Somos la familia más loca y terrorífica que existe! – me dijo entre risas mientras nos cubría con el cobertor para seguir con la tarea en la que nos habíamos quedado antes de que mi hija, y sus preguntas audaces nos interrumpieran…

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Dulce o truco?<p>

Pequeñas… A pocos minutos de que este Halloween termine, aquí estoy yo con este pequeño regalo que surgió en mi cabeza hace un par de horas y que corrí a escribirlo. Ha sido una aventura completa y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Que respuestas de Nessie! ¡Pobre Edward! Jajaja

Quiero agradecerle a dos personas en especial que este fugaz proyecto viese la luz, a mi betita Isita María que enfermita y todo me beteó y me animó a escribir pasándome un mensaje al celular diciendo: ¡No trabajes y escribe porque tienes 6 horas para que cierre el concurso! Jajajaja te adoro Isita, you're the shit! Y la segunda personita es mi amiga Betzacosta. La brujita del día que me dijo: ¡Hazlo! Espero te haya gustado el resultado del rápido experimento.

Y bueno, como yo siempre llegó tarde a todo quiero invitarlas a votar directamente. Si les divirtieron las respuestas de Nessie pues en la página del contest ya pueden votar por este OS. Las invito a pasar por el resto de OS que también están buenísimos y a votar por ellos. Gracias por pasar por aquí y nos veremos pronto con más locuras.

¿Me cuentan si obtuvieron dulce o truco esta noche de Halloween?


End file.
